dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroko Smith/Quotes
The following are quotes said by or relating to Smith. Quotes may vary slightly depending on whether readers use the official or fan-based translations. Chapter 1 "Good morning, Kurusu Kimihito. What's wrong? Surely you haven't forgotten about me, right? After all, I am your cultural exchange coordinator, Smith!" -Smith's Introduction. "So? Did you fuck her?" -Smith questions Kimihtio about his relationship with Miia. "You seem to be easily seduced..." -Smith flirting with Kimihito. Chapter 2 "Our goal is peaceful coexistence between species, but we're not there yet. -Smith explaining why humans and extraspecies must not harm each other. "Take good care of her, 'Darling'." -Smith calls Kimihito "Darling" for the first time. "Hold it right there! This is the Cultural Exchange Security Squad!" -Smith making an explosive entrance "I was hungry, so I figured I'd let you guys treat me." -Smith inviting herself to dinner. Chapter 3 "Well, we couldn't find a host family that was wiling to put up with such a frequent runaway...so we were actually on our way here to force yo- I mean to ask you to take care of her, Darling, but then she flew off. -Smith stating her intent to place Papi with Kimihito. "You really have no idea how to do your job, do you?!" -Kimihito calling Smith out on her negligence. Chapter 4 "Sorry, I'm, off duty today. Can I ask you to take care of her for me?" -Smith leaves Kimihito to deal with Centorea on his own. Chapter 5 "Hey, could you not tell anyone about this, please? I'll get in trouble!" -Smith covering up the fact she shot Kimihito. "A family...A family, hih? Hahaha...I was right about leaving all of this to 'Darling' here...! -Smith, amused by Kimihito's speech about family, begins to plot. Volume 1 Omake "Oh my, that'd be me then." -Smith commenting on Darling's leg fetish Chapter 6 "I feel like I forgot to tell him something. Well, whatever. It's getting late. I gotta get home. And I'm off the clock, anyway." -Smith forgetting there is a full moon. "Think about whether or not you wanna get married...If you don't talk about it, they're going to get nervous. That's why everyone's acting like this, you know." -Smith's advise to Kimihito. Chapter 8 "That woman does whatever she wants......" -Miia's opinion of Smith Chapter 10 "I have a lot of different jobs. Looking for home-stays, working as the extra-species exchange ministry's gun...er, as security and surveillance, putting new experiments into practice...but I never get a raise for it. So I'm not going to deal with this! Illegal entry? New Species? Not my job!" -Smith's Dereliction of Duties. Chapter 11 "The special unit specifically created to deal with "untouchable" situations involving extraspecies. A special task force made up of extraspecies girls. That's us! Monster Ops: Neutralization, M.O.N." -Smith introduces M.O.N. "Little pigs like you that make a low-salary worker have to work even harder...deserve some sort of punishment, don't you think..?" -Smith to the Orc Leader. Category:Quotes